dragonprincefandomcom-20200223-history
Avizandum/History
History 300 years prior to the present, Avizandum succeeded Luna Tenebris as the new Dragon King. For centuries, Avizandum jealously guarded The Border between The Human Kingdoms and Xadia. From the sky, he could spot any human incursion into his lands - and once he'd seen them, it was already too late. Avizandum is also responsible in imprisoning the elven Archmage Aaravos behind a magic mirror. One day, Avizandum noticed that a Magma Titan had been killed within Xadia and its heart had been stolen by an human expedition led by King Harrow. Infuriated by the acts of trespass and murder, Avizandum soared towards the humans and prepared to annihilate them. However, Annika and Neha, the queens of Duren decided to stay behind to distract the Archdragon. Avizandum attempted to blast the queens with his lightning, though they managed to constantly evade the attacks. The mage Viren then entered the fray, and Avizandum saw him as an easier target. As the Dragon King rushed towards him, Viren swiftly cast a freezing spell and encased Avizandum's head in ice. Annika and Neha saw this as an opportunity and charged in, but Avizandum effortlessly broke out of the ice and swiped his tail onto the queens, killing them. With the two queens dealt with, Avizandum proceeded to finish off Viren, but the latter was then rescued by Queen Sarai on horseback. The queen and the mage dodged every blast of lightning fired by Avizandum as they raced towards the entrance of The Breach. Not willing to let the intruders escape, Avizandum channeled all of his powers and unleashed a lightning bolt that struck right next to the humans, sending them flying off their horse. Believing that he had succeeded, Avizandum flew away from the area. Viren survived the attack, but Sarai was mortally wounded and passed away in Viren's arms. At some point in his life, Avizandum managed to make Zubeia his queen and the mother of his only egg. Death Four moons before the events of Book One, Viren convinced Harrow to take vengeance against Avizandum for the deaths of Annika, Neha and Sarai through the use of a powerful dark magic spell he discovered. Imbuing the spell into Sarai's spear, Viren and Harrow ventured to the Border. Upon arriving, they realized that Avizandum wasn't guarding it, then they traveled to his lair at the Storm Spire. Avizandum confronted them when they arrived, and, not wanting the day his egg was laid to be the same day he would kill them, gave them the chance to leave with their lives. Harrow, reminding Avizandum that he never gave Sarai that choice, charged at the dragon. Before he could strike Harrow, Viren used his magic to stop Avizandum from moving. Just after Viren's spell broke, Harrow launched Sarai's spear, imbedding it into Avizandum's chest. The spell began to infect Avizandum, turning him into stone. Avizandum tried in vain to fly back up to the Storm Spire, but the spell spread to one of his wings and caused it to shatter. When he tried to crawl, the spell reached one of his front legs and caused it to snap under his weight. The dragon could only look upon the spire helplessly and with tears in his eyes, realizing he'll never see his egg again as he succumbed to the spell. Legacy Avizandum's petrified and partially shattered corpse would remain outside of the Storm Spire up to Book Three. Just after he had died, Viren travelled up the Storm Spire to destroy the egg, convinced that Avizandum's heir would seek vengeance. After defeating Rayla's parents, who were the only Dragonguards who didn't abandon their duties, Viren was prepared to smash the egg. However, Rayla's mother managed to convince Viren to spare it instead, telling him that it can be used for dark magic. The elves and other dragons believed the egg had been destroyed, and that the whole Dragonguard had broken their oaths. In response to the death of her mate and the supposed destruction of her egg, Zubeia ordered Moonshadow elf assassins to be sent into Katolis to kill King Harrow and Prince Ezran. Aside from the egg, a magic mirror, which Avizandum kept closely out of all of his possessions, was stolen by Viren as well. Book One - Moon Echoes of Thunder Avizandum appears in a flashback as Aaravos recount the Dragon King’s duty of guarding The Border from human incursions. Book Two - Sky Heart of a Titan Avizandum appears in a flashback where he chases down King Harrow’s expedition party after they extracted the heart of a Magma Titan they slew. In the ensuing skirmish, Avizandum killed Queens Annika and Neha with a swipe of his tail and fired a lightning bolt at Queen Sarai and Viren. Viren managed to survive the attack while Queen Sarai succumbed to her wounds. Book Three - Sun Thunderfall Avizandum appears in a flashback when Viren enlightens Aaravos about how the mighty dragon had been slain. When he is nowhere to be found at The Border, Viren and Harrow break into Avizandum's lair, where he descends to face his enemies. The dragon claims that it is a special day on which he will spare the lives of the humans. However, they do not accept his ultimatum to leave or die, and instead strike their opponent with Viren's staff, followed by a spear, which has been previously enchanted with dark magic. The weapon penetrates Avizandum's chest, where the magic begins to petrify him, spreading over his wings. The dragon attempts to escape, but succumbs to the rapidly growing stone curse. He sheds a last tear as the stone engulfs his body entirely.Thunderfall References }} Navigation Category:Histories